godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Change Log
The following is the changelog between Godra Version 1.7 and 1.8. This will be updated as the release date gets closer. 1.8 Change Log ---10/28/14 *FIXED THE WAR PARTY MEMBER IN SHADOWFELL STEALING YOUR GREEN CARD. MAP ID 171. *FIXED PART CITY'S GYM TILESET ERROR. TILESET 24. MAP ID 376. *FIXED GROUDON'S LAIR TILESET ERROR. TILESET 24. MAP ID 396. *FIXED ACCESSIBILITY IN NETTLE TOWN'S SANCTUARY. MAP ID 391. *UPDATED ENCOUNTERS FOR RANTIPOLE ISLAND. PBS FILE encounters.txt. ---10/29/14 *CHANGED LITWICKS IN NETTLE TOWN FOR VISUAL EFFECT. MAP ID 161. *FIXED ROUTE 16 INN'S TILESET ERROR. TILESET 3. MAP ID 108. *ADDED A 'CLEARED' INN AFTER YOU CATCH ROTOM. MAP ID 416. *ADDED ABILITY TO PURCHASE INN AFTER CLEARING IT AS A SIDE-JOB. MAP ID 106. ---10/30/14 *FIXED STARTER POKEMON EVENT ERROR: TURTWIG GIVEN INSTEAD OF PETILIL. MAP ID'S 002 & 088. *FIXED KENNETH BATTLE ON BIYU ISLAND. MAP ID 407. PBS FILE trainers.txt. *ADDED ALBRIGHT INDUSTRIES FINAL QUEST AND REWARDS. IMPLEMENTING SOON. MAP ID 081. *ADDED ABILITY TO CHANGE ROTOM'S FORM. MAP ID'S 108 & 416. ---10/31/14 *FIXED STARTER POKEMON PICTURE ERROR: COTTONEE DISPLAYED INSTEAD OF PETILIL. MAP ID'S 002 & 088. *FINISHED BROCK'S QUEST, ADDED BROCK AS A REPEATABLE TRAINER. WILL ADD RELATIONSHIP SOON. ---11/2/14 *ADDED MINE OWNER REWARD. *FIXED ELITE FOUR FINAL BATTLE LOSS. POTENTIAL FIX, MAY NEED ADJUSTMENTS. *READDED CONTROLS OPTION INTO PAUSE MENU. *FIXED ROUTE 24 BRIDGE ---11/4/14 *ADJUSTED TYPE MATCHUPS FOR GEN VI ---CHANGES DUE TO POKEMON ESSENTIALS VERSION 14 11/2/14 *INCREASED TEXT SPEED OPTIONS *ADDED DUST CLOUD ANIMATION AFTER JUMPING *ADDED EGG HATCHING ANIMATION *BATTLE COMMAND DEFAULTS TO "FIGHT" NOW INSTEAD OF LAST SELECTED OPTION *MOVE AND ABILITY DESCRIPTIONS NOW FIT IN THE PAGE *HIDDEN ITEMS MUST NOW BE FACED RATHER THAN STOOD ON TO BE PICKED UP *TRAINER CARD NOW SUPPORTS OUTFITS *SAFARI ZONE WILD POKEMON CRASH HAS BEEN FIXED *SLEEP STATUS AILMENT NOW LASTS A CERTAIN NUMBER OF TURNS **FOR FULL LIST OF NEW FEATURES/BUG FIXES, SEE http://pokemonessentials.wikia.com/wiki/Downloads** ---DEVLOG AS OF 10/28/14 *DOUBLE CHECKED TALONFLAME'S STATS. CONFIRMED CORRECT STATS THROUGH BULBAPEDIA. PBS FILE pokemon.txt. ---DEVLOG AS OF 10/30/14 *DOUBLE CHECKED ALL NEW POKEMON'S STATS. CONFIRMED CORRECT STATS THROUGH BULBAPEDIA. PBS FILE pokemon.txt. ---DEVLOG AS OF 10/31/14 *DOUBLE CHECK ALL MEGA EVOLUTIONS STATS. CONFIRMED CORRECT STATS THROUGH BULBAPEDIA. PBS FILE pokemon.txt. *BEGAN UPGRADING TO POKEMON ESSENTIALS VERSION 14. RETAINED A COPY OF VERSION 13. ---DEVLOG AS OF 11/2/14 *FINISHED UPGRADING TO POKEMON ESSENTIALS VERSION 14. *CHECKED SAFARI ZONE WARDEN EVENT. WILL CONTINUE AFTER DEFEATING THE FIFTH BADGE. *CHECK TAUROS EVENT. ADJUSTED IT. MAY NEED FIXING IN FUTURE IF ERRORS PERSIST. *CHECKED AVILA'S TRAINER ADDITION. GYM 6 EAST GODRA SHOULD FUNCTION PROPERLY NOW. ---DEVLOG AS OF 11/4/14 *GAME CORNER PRIZE CRASH HAS BEEN FIXED +++TO-DO LIST AS OF 10/31/14 *FINISH HOLY CITY COLLEGE *FIX ONCE-PER-DAY MINING PROBLEM *ADD MISTY RELATIONSHIP *ADD SABRINA RELATIONSHIP *ADD BROCK RELATIONSHIP *ADD LANCE RELATIONSHIP *ADD RIVAL EAST RELATIONSHIP *ADD RIVAL WEST RELATIONSHIP *UPDATE CREDITS TO INCLUDE ALL NEW CONTRIBUTORS *ADD VACATION CRUISE LINER AND ISLAND +++UPGRADING PROCESS 11/2/14 *REPLACE PBS FILES *REPLACE GRAPHICS/AUDIO FILES *REPLACE MAP FILES *REPLACE MAPINFOS DATA *REPLACE SYSTEM DATA *REPLACE COMMONEVENETS DATA *REPLACE TILESETS DATA *OPEN THE GAME FILE, BEGIN SCRIPT ADJUSTMENTS *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - CHANGE HM REQUIRED BADGES: ALL SET TO 0 *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - CHANGE STORAGE CREATOR FROM "BILL" TO "ANDY" *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - CHANGE DEXDEPENDSONLOCATION, ONLY "NATIONAL POKEDEX" REMAINS *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - REPLACE RIVALNAMES SECTION *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - REPLACE ROAMING POKEMON SECTION *ADJUST SCRIPT "SETTINGS" - CHANGE KEYBOARD ENTRY TO TRUE *REPLACE SCRIPT "SCENE_CREDITS" *ADD HOME WARP TO SCRIPT "POKEMONITEMEFFECTS" *ADDED LINKSTONE TO SCRIPT "POKEMONITEMEFFECTS" *ADJUSTED SCRIPT "POKEMONITEMEFFECTS" SECTION "ITEMHANDLERS" FOR LINKSTONE *ADJUSTED SCRIPTE "POKEMONITEMEFFECTS": ADDED STORAGE CHECKER ITEM *REPLACED SCRIPT "POKEMONPOKEGEAR" *ADDED ALIGNMENT TO SCRIPT "POKEMONTRAINERCARD" *REPLACED SCRIPT "POKEMON STORAGE" *REPLACED SCRIPT SECTION "POKEMONMULTIPLEFORMS" "MEGAEVOLUTIONS" *REPLACED SCRIPT "POKEMON DAYCARE" *ADDED SCRIPT "POKEMONMAPCONTROLS" *ADDED SCRIPTS "DAYCARECHECK", "BALLCATCH", "RANDOMEGGGENERATOR", "TYPEQUIZ" NOTES 11/4/14 *THE START SCREEN ERROR SHOULD BE LESS COMMON NOW. CAUSED BY OPENING EDITOR OR ANIMAKER. *EDITOR AND ANIMAKER HAVE BEEN MOVED TO FOLDER "EXTRAS" SO FEWER PEOPLE CLICK THEM. Category:Game Development